Perspective
by Miss-Fufu
Summary: Just to let you know it will get better. This is my first story and I hope you will like it!


At this point in time nothing has happened yet. Harry has just had his encounter with the dark lord. And this fan fic is from Malfoy's point of view just to let you know!(If you didn't notice....I don't like Harry...)  
  
~  
  
This wasn't Draco's first time in Diagon Alley, but this was the most anticipated visit that he had ever had. He had already been to most of the shops needed to go to buy his school things. He had his wand, Walnut, 10 inches long and with unicorn hair. He felt slightly embarrassed about this. Unicorns were girl things. He had really been hoping to get a phoenix feather. He had always wanted a Phoenix but his dad wouldn't let him have one.  
  
"Draco!" Lucius said in the boys' ear.  
  
Draco almost stumbled out of his thoughts. They were at the robe store. Here he would get measured for his school robes. This was the last place he had to go.  
  
As he stepped onto the threshold of the store he noticed that no one else was in here at the moment. An elderly with frizzy hair approached father and son.  
  
"Will you be needin' a school uniform laddie?" The old woman asked kindly.  
  
Lucius looked down his long pointed nose at her and said curtly, "Yes we will be needing school uniforms."  
  
The old woman glared at him and Draco wondered why his dad always had to be like that. Just because they were a pure blood wizard family. They were and dieing breed His father always had to point that out. Ah...oh well.  
  
The old Witch looked slightly offended and led Draco to a pedestal, where she began to measure him. She had finished and was going to get the correct size when the door opened and boy about Draco's age and had a shaggy mane of black hair and glasses. He didn't think much of it until the boy was greeted by the elderly witch and she began to yell and smile.  
  
"It's 'Arry Potter! God bless you sonny! Come 'ere!" She then led him to the pedestal next to Draco.  
  
Draco sat there for a minute bewildered and he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Y-you're Harry Potter?" Draco asked him quietly.  
  
"Yeah....so what?" Harry snapped back.  
  
"You got rid of you-know-who!" Draco Stammered.  
  
"That's what everyone's been telling me at least." Harry snapped back.  
  
The conversation basically ended with that comment, but Draco couldn't help feeling that he couldn't wait till school.  
  
~  
  
Draco had just passed through the barrier to find a monstrous fire red engine waiting for him on the tracks of the station nine and three- quarters. Students between the ages of 17 and 11 were either milling about the station, boarding the train, peering out the windows, or yelling to family members. The trains' bell rang out and a bunch of flurried movement ensued.  
  
Draco moved towards the train to find Crab and Goyle waiting for him. Would he ever be rid of them? Since their fathers were all friends Draco had Crab and Goyle dumped on him from early childhood. Both were probably too stupid to remember there own names and their body structures made Draco wondered if there wasn't some Giant blood somewhere in there family lines, at least that would explain the reason why they looked like they did.  
  
"Hello Crab, Goyle." Draco said politely before stepping aboard the train.  
  
They both grunted in reply and followed after him. The train was fairly nice, but it wasn't made for grandeur, but for transport, so it didn't bother him that much. He walked along the corridor looking for an empty compartment. As he looked, he spotted Harry.  
  
"Hello Potter!" Draco said jovially.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron Weasly snapped.  
  
With that note, Draco glared at Ron and left. Why did Ron have to be so mean to him all the time? As he mindlessly looked into the compartments, he finally found an empty one. At least he thought it was.  
  
Once they were all settled in the red seats; Draco on one side of the compartment and Crab and Goyle on the other. Draco looked out the window and began to think until he heard a sniffling. As he looked he saw a girl sitting crying and holding her knees. Draco hadn't seen her because she had been right next to the door. He hadn't heard her either because of Crab and Goyles' loud raucous laughter.  
  
She wasn't particularly pretty but Draco felt bad for her.  
  
"What's your name?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Pansy...." the girl sobbed.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked.  
  
"Some...of the older girls..." She sobbed. "They made fun of how I look like a pug..." She sobbed the last sentence harder than the rest.  
  
"I don't think you look like a pug" Draco told her softly.  
  
"Really?" She said.  
  
She had stopped sobbing and lifted her face to reveal a slightly pushed up nose. She stopped sobbing but she was still sniffling a little. Just then the trains' bell ran out. Draco could hear people moving in the compartments next to theirs and stood up to get his trunk from the luggage rack. The door to their compartment opened to reveal a girl with bushy brown hair.  
  
"Better get your robes on. We are getting close to the school." She then closed the door and left.  
  
After getting changed, Draco looked out the window into the darkness to see the faint outline of a gargantuan shape against the horizon. It's many spires reaching out to touch the sky and stars. As it neared Draco began to wonder...What house would he be in? 


End file.
